


It’s a bet, and he won. But who really won?

by Banshee27



Series: The King and The Prince [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha Keigo, Atoryo - Freeform, Just almost, M/M, Omega Ryoma, Omegaverse, Royal Pair, Seme Ryoma, Uke Keigo, but not really, reverse couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee27/pseuds/Banshee27
Summary: Echizen Ryoma won a bet from his Fiance after playing a tennis match. They made a bet on each other and won. Wanting to top his lover after realizing that he has been the bottom ever since they had sex. But after he got what he wanted, he wasn't sure if he really likes it. Lemon Served.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma
Series: The King and The Prince [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	It’s a bet, and he won. But who really won?

A purple-black haired man was feeling the pleasure around his body, trying to hide his moans, he bared his teeth and closed his eyes. He could hear him chuckle in between his legs, while he stuck his tongue and twirled it around the head of his cock.

“Ryoma” he grunted when the young lad rubbed his teeth softly around it.

The twenty-year-old man smirked and sat up in between his fiance’s legs. Atobe opened his eyes and watched the dark green haired lad open a box of condoms and took out one. Echizen averted his eyes to his Fiance while pressing the condom to his lips. “A bet is a bet” he sang-songy and continued to take his underwear off, still grinning.

Atobe just sighed and sarcastically agreed, letting his head fall back to the pillow, he waited for the younger lad to do whatever he wanted. Echizen chuckled and held the condom on his hands while using the other hand to prepare his lover.

Atobe continued to frown his brows when he felt the tiny finger around his anus. Circling and poking, while he drizzled it with the lotion. He suddenly let out a gasp when the finger went inside him till it reached to the second knuckle of the finger. It wasn’t too long when Echizen added another one and continued to split them inside him, in a scissor motion. Atobe clasped his hands on the bedsheet under him, as he started to feel the heat going through his cheeks.

Echizen felt his cock twitch after hearing his fiance moan from pleasure, adding another finger, he started to twist them inside him until his fingers had touched something inside the older man that made him flinch. Echizen smirkily said to his lover, “You finally get to feel what I have been feeling every time you take the lead on sex” he could see his lover glare at him, while he continued to finger him.

“Aren’t you done yet?” Atobe moaned out, trying to take control of his beating heart.

Echizen frowned from his words and took his fingers out. Taking the condom out from the wrapper, and he wore it on his dick. Stroking his cock while still touching his lover’s ass, he hovered above him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Atobe took control of their kiss, pushing his tongue inside his mouth, earning the young man to moan. He bit his lips and sucked on them before grazing his tongue on his teeth. Echizen huffed as he tried to breathe for air after Atobe had sucked him through his mouth.

The purple-haired man smirked, “Hmm. looks like you still have a long way to go darling”

Echizen glared and pressed the tip of his cock to his anus, and without any warning, pushed it inside him making the young heir groan from the sudden intrusion. Atobe was winching from pain, as he looked at his lover. “You could have told me first,” he said in between gasps. But the young lad just ignored and stayed still inside him.

“Aren’t you going to move?” he asked his young lover who was still unmoving on top of him. Allowing him to regain his breathing.

Echizen pressed his head to his cheek and pouted. “This is boring”.

The young heir widened his eyes from his statement and felt annoyed for being called ‘Boring’ despite him still hard inside him. With a glare he sat up, making Echizen’s dick fall out from him. “Is that so. Then we should just go to sleep” But Echizen refused to let go.

“It’s not that”

Atobe turned his attention back to him and asked. But his lover was too embarrassed to speak. Instead, Echizen sat up between his legs and continued to suck on his dick. Leaving Atobe flustered at how his lover just suddenly gave him a blow job. He started to moan from his licking on his rod, running his tongue all over and cupping his balls. He failed to notice how Echizen used a lotion and made preparations for himself.

After Atobe released his semen on his lover’s mouth, he was bewildered when his lover had spit it out and rubbed it on his own back.

“Ryoma?” he asked in wonder, on what he was about to do. Echizen continued to ignore him and took out another condom from the box and put it on his lover’s dick with focus evident on his eyes.

“What are you doing?” he asked his lover again, who was now pushing him to the bed by his shoulder while using his other hand to guide his dick to his lover’s ass. It wasn't’ long when Echizen had pressed the hard cock to his anus, and moaned when he felt his lover deep inside him. With face flushed to his neck. He gazed back at his lover's eyes and pushed his tongue inside.

Atobe responded from his kiss, as he placed both his hands on his hips. Waiting for his lover to start moving on his own, but Echizen had placed his head on his shoulder instead and smiled.

“Much better” he mumbled softly, making Atobe chuckle from his words. With a grin, he pressed his lips to his and said, “You could have just told me that you want me inside you” 

“Shut up, I still won the bet. I am still in control” Echizen pouted as he sat up properly but winced from feeling his lovers’ cock inside him. He fell back to his chest from the pleasure, as every time he would move, he could feel the pleasure running all over his body.

Atobe remained still, waiting for his lover to get comfortable. But a mumbled of words coming out from his fiance had him turn them around. Echizen gasped from the pleasure with eyes wide. He unconsciously wrapped his legs around Atobe and hugged him tightly.

“No. not yet” he breathed, trying to calm himself from the pleasure of being filled.

But Atobe did not hear and had decided to start moving. Pulling his dick out and pushing back in, he started to fuck his lover, while the man underneath him continued to moan. Echizen had moaned his name repeatedly, his fingernails digging on his back, as he continued to thrust inside him.

Atobe sat up, but still inside his lover. He grabbed for his legs and placed them on his shoulders. He continued to thrust inside him, as he stared at his lover closing his eyes and moaning.

Letting go on one of his legs, Atobe positioned his lover to his side and thrust yet again repeatedly. Feeling his dick being pulsing from the tight hold of his lover’s anus. Echizen moaned his name again, as he raised his arm to pull his lover for another kiss. Atobe obliged and met his tongue with his. They swirled it around each other and sucked the inside of their mouths. It wasn’t long till both of them felt them getting high.

Atobe grunted as he released while inside him. He gasped for air, as he held tight on his lovers’ leg. Echizen had clasped the bedsheets on his hands, as he came inside the condom that he was still wearing. Twitching from being fucked. He gasped for breath as he felt his body feel flat on the bed.

Atobe did the same, his arm on his lover’s back while facing Echizen with a smile. The dark green haired lad did the same and pushed himself closer to his lover. They stared at each other’s eyes smiling, and giggling from their fun time in bed. But soon his lover’s smile vanished when Atobe spoke smugly.

“You could have told me that you want me to fuck you”

Echizen turned with a flushed face, pouting as he heard his lover chuckle. But a smile crept to his face when the older man had pulled him close while wrapping his arms around him. Echizen pressed his back to his chest, feeling satisfied and loved. 

END


End file.
